Treasured forever
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Discontinued! Redo Coming soon. Er I lost the plot and I was like what am I writing about and this was like my second or third story so yeah I was begining and it was horrible. Sorry but beginers are terrible sometimes. : Mystic coming soon to Fiction press.
1. Chapter 1

**Treasured forever**

**Authors Notes:Here is another Pico story with some Hades and poseidon and Nico and hades. **

**Warning: this chapter contains Homosexual activity,rape, and incest. and graphic content.**

* * *

_He was beautiful the way his Sea-green eyes gazed down at you. His perfect smile and you wonder how could a color such exist, the way he laughs when you say something funny. That is why I loved him but he had a girlfriend a person I could never compare to and her name was Annabeth Chase._

I sat at the Hades table and just picked at my food. Annabeth walked in and went to the Poseidon table. Percy looked up while Annabeth leaned down and kissed him. I turned my head and squeezed my eyes shut just like the way Thanatos does when he is trying to think of something. I felt a tear run down my eye and I wiped it away with my sleve but more came down. I wept silently as I kept wiping them away with my sleave. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Percy was looking at me with a serious face.

"What's wrong Nico?" He asked. I just shrugged and picked at my food. Percy didn't get the answer he was looking for so he sat in front of me. I kept wiping the tears from my eyes. I put my hoodie over my head and laid my head down in my arms. I heard Percy sigh and put his hand on my head. "Nico if you don't tell me what's wrong I will have to get an answer from your father." I looked at him.

"You know exactly what's wrong Percy it's you and your girlfriend who is doing this to me...Percy I am in love with you." I said and got up and walked off. I walked into the Hades cabin and slammed the door. I turned around and saw my father sitting there staring at his hands that where wet. When he heard the door slam he wipped the tears that came from his eyes. He looked up and his eyes where red and his cheecks were puffy. I went over to him and sat beside him looking at him.

"Oh Nico I thought you were going to spend time with Percy." He said. I just stared at him in shock. I have never seen my father cry before or show any kind of emotion except anger or annoyance. More tears fell down his face and he wipped them away.

"Dad what's wrong why are you crying?" I asked. He looked at me and started crying harder. He closed his dark midnight blue eyes and his full lips were trembling. "Dad.." I said and he cried on my shoulder.

"She hates me! I have to divorce Persephone..She...she yelled at me and hurt me Nico..." He said and cried in my shoulder. I hugged him and looked down at him.

"Who did?" I asked. Hades cried harder and made out Damerter. I stiffened at what he said. He cried harder.

"My...My family hates me...I thought...that...that your f..family was supposed to...t..take care..of you." He said. Hades looked so weak and fragile. I hugged him tighter and he cried till he coughed.

"Dad don't cry please." I said and he laid on the bed turned to his side. I laid beside him and propped my head up on my arm. He looked at me and sniffed. We just stared at each other. Hades sat up and leaned over to me I leaned to him and our lips touched. His was soft and wet. He closed his eyes, I stared at him and kissed back harder. Hades moaned and I climbed on top of him. Hades circled his arms around my neck and he leaned up a little. I decided to experiment with him and I licked my tongue across his bottom lip. He gasped and the surprised and I forced my tongue in his mouth. We both moaned at that action, I tongued Hades while he did it back. I put my hands on his stomach and lifted his shirt up exposing his delicious pale skin. I stopped kissing him and started to lick his stomach, I left a trail from his naval to his chest. I put my lips on an erect nipple and Hades moaned. He put his hands above his head and arched his back. As I licked his nipple I took my fingers and played with the other one. Hades moaned harder and when he did I stopped. He looked at me with glassy eyes, and he licked his lips. I motioned down to his pants and unbuckled his spicky belt. I unbottoned his pants and yanked them down leaving him in his boxers. I was about to pull them down until I heard someone knock on the door. Hades sat up and pulled his shirt down and grabbed his pants and pulled them up re-buckling them and bottoning them.

"I..better go." Hades said and finger combed his hair. He vanished in a flash and I was left alone. I stood up and walked to the door and opened it to see a fumming Annabeth. I looked at her and she pushed me out of the way and stood in my room. I closed the door and she pointed at me.

"You...you better stay away from Percy." She said and turned around. She was in her camp-halfblood shirt and she had some booty shorts on. I looked at her and opened my mouth but she beat me to it. "Percy told me how you said you loved him, He said that he was the one causing you pain and he feels bad about it." She put her hands on her hips and walked up to me. I stood there shocked to what she said, She smirked at me and leaned down to my level. "My babe like boobs not dicks." She said and lifted her breast up. She smiled and walked off but stopped and turned around. "Oh and he also doesn't like twelve year olds." she opened the door and walked out. I clenched my fists up and looked at the ground as my long bangs made a curtain around my dark scarlet red eyes. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself. Of course Percy would never like me. I am a boy and Annabeth is a girl. He would perfer her over anything. I walked out of the bathroom and changed into my Pj's I pulled the covers down and climbed into bed. I sighed and closed my eyes as darkness surronded me. I woke up to something on top of me and It licked my neck. I opened my eyes and saw the Apollo kid smirk at me.

"My Nico is awake huh?" Brad said. I tried to move but his hands held onto me. "Where are you going?" He asked and licked my neck. I tried to tell him to fuck off but my mouth was taped shut. He grabbed my shirt and started ripping it. "I can see your delicious flesh." He said and ripped my shirt off. He looked at me chest and attacked my nipple. I tried to push him off put he tied my hands to the headboard and tweaked the other nipple. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. Brad stopped abusing my nipples and he went for my pj bottoms. I was crying. I tried to fend him off but he wouldn't budge. He yanked my pants and underwear off and stared at my naked form. He smirked and grabbed my 9 inch dick. He stroked it and looked at me. "Such a wonderfull beauty." He said and his hand roamed my stomach and chest. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them as he stroked me faster. I moaned and tears fell down my face. He stopped sucking and stroking. He lifted my legs up and looked at my ass.

"What a nice one you have here." He said and smacked it. I made a struggled cry and I wished percy was here. He put his fingers to my entrance and pushed them in fast. I screamed through my gag and cried. He started fingering and he kissed me on the lips. As I was stuggling I heard a door fly open. Percy was standing there so red that the Minotuar would go cry to his mother.

"What the hell are you doing Brad." He said. Brad stopped kissing me and rolled his eyes. He sat up and pulled out his fingers and looked at the blood.

"Just having fun that's all." He said and got up smacking my thigh. Percy looked at him and looked at me. He walked up to Brad and punched him in the face.

"If you ever touch my Nico again I will hurt you." He said. Brad held his jaw and glared at him.

"He isn't your Nico since you have a girlfriend. And since you do people will just attack Nico since you and him aren't dating." Brad said and looked at me. I looked away and tried to free my hands.

"Nico is more important than my girlfriend...and maybe I will date Nico for your ass won't be near him all the time." Percy said and walked up to him. Brad just laughed and pointed at him.

"My ass will be near him for eternity and you can't stop me." Brad said. Percy was red he clenched his fist and punched Brad in the face. Percy lunged at Brad and broke his arm. Brad tried to get him off but couldn't. Percy saw me look at him and he stopped and pushed Brad to the floor and looked at me. He walked over to me and undid my ties and he lifted me up.

"Touch him again and I will give you a VIP pass to Hades." Percy said and walked out the door and carried my naked form. He carried me to his cabin ignoring the stares and slammed the door.

* * *

**My new story this is bad but I can't do Yaoi so it's just going to be a shoneun-a or watever so review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Treasured forever**

**Authors Notes:Here is another Pico story with some Hades and poseidon and Nico and hades. **

**Warning: Shoneu-a or er whatever because I can't make Yaoi!.**

* * *

_He was beautiful the way his Sea-green eyes gazed down at you. His perfect smile and you wonder how could a color such exist, the way he laughs when you say something funny. That is why I loved him but he had a girlfriend a person I could never compare to and her name was Annabeth Chase._

I sat on Percy's bed watching him fumming and walking around in circles. His beautiful face was covered in red and he was bitting on his lip. He stopped and felt his head and flopped down on the bed.

"See what happens when you walk in circles." I said and tried to cover my naked body. Percy just looked at me and hugged me. I stiffened but relaxed and leaned into Percy. Percy started breathing heavily and I looked down and was astonished to see him crying. His tears fell down his perfect face like rain drops on a hot sunny day...and you run into a pedophile who tries to take you away but you beat him up. Percy squeezed me tight and I felt like I was about to explode.

"I...I'm sorry I wasn't there...I s..should have...been there." He said and I could feel his tear drops hit my head. I looked up at him and he put his forehead on mine.

"You don't need to be sorry." I said and spit a little because he was crying in me freakin mouth. He just hugged me tighter.

"I should have been protecting you." He said. I tried to get out of his grip.

"Per...percy I..I...Can't breath." I said in a struggled voice. He just kept on rambling.

"I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you but I failed." He said.

"Percy." I tried but the stupid oblivious ass-hole wouldn't give.

"I wish it was me instead of you I am soo sorry." He said.

"PERCY JACKSON LET GO OF ME YOU'RE KILLING ME!" I screamed at him. He just looked at me and let me go.

"Sorry Nico I shou-" He tried but I stopped him before he could say anything else.

"It's okay Percy." I said and combed my hair. He kept staring at me so I was going to ask him why but he kissed me instead. We kissed for what seemed like hours...except it was only two minutes. Percy looked at me and hung his head.

"I shouldn't have done that..I'm dating Annabeth and this is just soo wrong." He said. I sighed and layed on the bed.

"Annabeth threatened me." I said. Percy looked at me and growled.

"She what!" He said. I sighed and got up. I grabbed Percy's head and yelled in his ear.

"ANNABETH THREATENED ME YOU SHOULD GET YOUR EARS CHECKED!" And with that Percy fell to the floor.

* * *

**Okay sorry guys this chapter is very terrible I mean I really wanted to make this better but I whipped this up becaue I have.**

**Mother's day.**

**Unfinished Homework and If I fail I will have this takened away.**

**Exercising with Zumba shit works I went from 280 to 229 I still have a lot to go before I can get to 115 like about 120 to lose in two months so wish me luck. ANyway review and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Treasured forever**

**Authors Notes:Here is another Pico story with some Hades and poseidon and Nico and hades. **

**Warning: Shoneu-a or er whatever because I can't make Yaoi!.**

* * *

_He was beautiful the way his Sea-green eyes gazed down at you. His perfect smile and you wonder how could a color such exist, the way he laughs when you say something funny. That is why I loved him but he had a girlfriend a person I could never compare to and her name was Annabeth Chase._

**Percy's POV**

I ran to the pavilion face red with anger. I saw Annabeth talking to her friends flipping her hair, She had her normal camp half-blood shirt on she was wearing short shorts and her hair was in a side pony. She was laughing with her friends and discusing something with them probably boring math or some kind of learning thing. I stomped over to her and she turned around and smiled. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me. I crossed my arms and glared.

"What did you do to Nico." I said. She glared at me when I mentioned Nico's name. She crossed her arms.

"I didn't do anything to that fag all I said was to stay away from you and that was it." She said and walked over to me. She slid her finger down my chest and leaned up to me. "How about you forget that slut and have some fun with me." She added on. I pushed her away and she gave me a skeptic look. I glared and smirked at her.

"Okay I will forget that slut." I said. "Good-bye Annabeth forever.". She opened her mouth and I turned around and walked off to find Nico. I walked through camp half-blood and I walked to the beach. As I got there I saw to figures laughing and one leaning on the other. I walked over and saw it was Hades and my father. Hades looked at me and pushed Poseidon away. Poseidon gave him a skeptic look and looked at me. He turned back around and looked at the sea while Hades just glared at me.

"Oh it's the little Princton Jackson." He said. I flinched at the name but shrugged it off. He got up and brushed his clothes off. And stood in front of me. "Stay away from my son or I will kill you." He said. Poseidon cleared his throat and he looked back at him. Poseidon stood up and walked over toward me.

"Sorry about Hades his moodswings are really severe." He said and put an arm around Hades.

"I know how it feels." I said and crossed my arms.

"Son, We should spend time together. We could got to the beach and you could bring Annabeth and I could bring Hades and Nico sense Nico loves to swim." He said. I growled when he said Annabeth. Hades glared at Poseidon.

"I am not bringing Nico to the beach with you." Hades said and put a pointed finger to Poseidon's chest. "Last time we went to the beach when Nico was two you 'Accidentaly.' Dropped him." He said and put quotation marks with his fingers when he said accidentaly. Now I kinda figured out why the other gods didn't let him be around me. Poseidon crossed his arms.

"It was one time and besides he barfed on me." He said. Hades crossed his arms.

"The reason why he barfed on you is because you where spinning him around and you know my baby gets motion sickness." Hades said. Poseidon started puffing. Hades laughed at his look on his face. I looked at them both and it looked like they were getting closer. I just backed up and walked away while they had a make-out fest.

* * *

**Okay this is my new chapter. Enjoy and review please.**


End file.
